


Normal Again

by CMTilney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gif-fic, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles awakens in a psychiatric hospital. Is it another Alpha mind trick or have the last few years of Stiles life all been a dream created to deal with his mother’s death?</p>
<p>This is an adaptation of the Buffy episode of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




End file.
